


Slurring

by Salvagia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: “其实那晚我也没醉。”半藏承认道。





	Slurring

“你在撒谎，”半藏笃定地说道，“不可能只有三个。算上我那天看到的劳拉就已经有五个了。”  
“噢，得了吧。劳拉当时失恋了，我只是在给她一些心理安慰。”他面前的牛仔答道，喝了一口杯中的酒液，把垂在额前的一缕碎发吹到旁边。“你觉得我是那种会占可怜的姑娘便宜的混蛋吗？”  
“没想到你的心理安慰都是在床上进行的。”半藏嗤笑了一声。  
“相信我，亲爱的。”麦克雷重重地放下了玻璃杯，有那么一刹那半藏觉得它会在桌上变得四分五裂。他低下了头却抬起了眼睛，用一种古怪的视线盯着他。“在你之前真的只有三个。没有更多了。”  
半藏看着眼前因为酒精而快活地蜷成一团的枪手，他让半藏想起一只温暖舒适还打着呼噜的大型食肉动物。  
“你喝多了。”他把目光从牛仔的注视中移开，仰头喝了一口葫芦中的烧酒。令人畅快的火苗从喉咙向下流到胃部，他觉得任务之后的疲惫似乎减轻了一些。  
“说道喝酒，”麦克雷说道，把杯口微倾，朝向了弓手的一方，“你知道人类饮酒是为了用危险的行为吸引配偶注意吗？”  
“这就是你喝酒的理由？”  
“那你呢？”对面的酒鬼反问道。  
他沉默了一会儿。  
“比起消遣，饮酒对我来说是——”  
“——艺术。我知道，甜心。”牛仔摆了摆手，“还是让人失忆的好东西，对吗？”  
半藏知道他在说那晚。麦克雷以庆祝任务结束的名义邀请他来自己的房间喝酒，然后次日清早，他在枪手的怀里醒来。赤身裸体。牛仔向他道歉，说自己没有预料到这次的酒后乱性，而半藏却安慰他说自己也不记得发生了什么，不过他很乐意留下和牛仔喝一杯咖啡。  
“如果你是想让我再道歉一次——”  
“——当然不是，亲爱的。”牛仔又立刻打断了他。半藏觉得牛仔喝了酒之后话变多了——虽然他原来的话也不少。  
半藏想到那个晚上。牛仔的声音是那样的温柔，而他乐于服从他说的每一个字——他也许等待这一刻太久了，他只能把自己无限的急切转化为他对枪手的言听计从——对，就是这样，腿再张开一点，叫我的名字，你知道吗，我从来没想过有这么一天，半藏。  
我也没想过。他在心中承认道。他根本没有失忆。他记得那个夜晚的每一秒。

“你知道人喝醉了之后就硬不起来了吗？”牛仔的声音打断了他的回忆。  
“所以你其实没有……”喝醉。  
好吧。他试图强迫自己承认这个事实。或许他一开始不应该那么主动的。或许他们互通心迹只是一个巧合。或许牛仔一开始就没打算和他发展下去。许多阴暗的念头开始在他的脑海中萦绕，他现在只想找个地方清醒一下，确定不是酒精让他冒出这么多可怕的想法。  
“要我说，其实你没必要急着承担责任的，”牛仔眯着眼睛轻声说，“反正臭名昭著的流氓杰西·麦克雷迟早会夺走你的心。我本想让它在你身边再多待一会儿的。”  
他想起早晨——每个早晨——出现在他视线中的牛仔多毛的起伏的胸膛。他带着金属味的烟嗓。他肆无忌惮的笑容和深棕色的眼睛。他是有多么庆幸他能与枪手在此时此刻相遇。  
他从不知道心意相通是一件如此令人愉快的事。

“其实那晚我也没醉。”半藏承认道。  
这就是一场你情我愿的性爱，没有酒精在干扰他们被爱情冲昏的头脑。或许他们的爱情的确以性作为开端，但这也不失为一个有趣的开始。  
牛仔的动作凝固了一秒。随即他笑着摇了摇头，拿过半藏的酒壶喝了一口。  
“你还真的是很爱我，不是吗？”  
“不早了，该上床了。”  
“你指的是哪种上床？”  
“检验你有没有喝醉的那种。”


End file.
